The present invention relates generally to dissipating heat which is generated by electronic components, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for cooling electronic components with the use of a fluid.
Electronic components such as integrated circuit devices (xe2x80x9cIC devicesxe2x80x9d) produce heat as a byproduct of their operation. In order to counteract such heat, various mechanisms have been designed to cool electronic components. Cooling such electronic components facilitates their proper operation.
One known mechanism which cools an IC device utilizes a fan which generates a flow of air. The flow of air is directed into contact with the IC device thereby cooling such IC device. Another known mechanism for cooling an IC device utilizes a heat sink positioned in thermal communication therewith. The heat sink possesses a plurality of fins or other extensions which function to increase the heat dissipating surface area of the heat sink thereby facilitating heat dissipation of the IC device.
There have also been cooling mechanisms designed which include a heat sink having a plurality of channels defined therein, and such heat sink is positioned in thermal communication with an IC device. A cooling fluid is advanced through the plurality of channels of the heat sink. During such advancement, heat transfer occurs between the heat sink and the cooling fluid. This arrangement results in heat being dissipated from the IC device to the cooling fluid. The cooling fluid is then advanced to a remote location where it is allowed to cool. After such cooling, the process is repeated.
The above-identified designs of cooling mechanisms for IC devices do not take into account that the particular IC device which is being cooled may generate a substantial amount of heat during a first time period, and then, during a second time period, the IC device may generate relatively less heat. The above-identified designs of cooling mechanisms for IC devices are not able to actively adjust their heat dissipating abilities to accommodate time-based fluctuations of heat generation of the IC device.
Also, the above-identified designs of cooling mechanisms for IC devices do not reduce the amount of cooling activity when the particular IC device which is being cooled has been cooled beyond that which is necessary for proper operation of the IC device. The above-identified designs of cooling mechanisms for IC devices are not able to actively adjust their heat dissipating abilities in response the current temperature of the IC device.
What is needed is an improved cooling mechanism for IC devices. What is further needed is a cooling mechanism for IC devices which actively adjusts its heat dissipating abilities to accommodate time-based fluctuations of heat generation of the IC device. What is additionally needed is a cooling mechanism for IC devices which actively adjusts its heat dissipating abilities based on the current temperature of the IC device.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for dissipating heat which is generated by an electronic device. The method includes the step of advancing fluid in a first flow path defined by a channel structure which is in thermal communication with heat generated by the electronic device. The method further includes the step of sensing temperature of the channel structure. In addition, the method includes the step of generating a control signal if the temperature of the channel structure has a predetermined relationship with a temperature value. The method also includes the step of advancing fluid in a second flow path defined by the channel structure in response to generation of the control signal.
Pursuant to a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for dissipating heat generated by an electronic device. The apparatus includes a channel structure which is in thermal communication with heat generated by the electronic device. The apparatus further includes a temperature sensor positioned in thermal communication with the channel structure. The apparatus also includes a circuit which generates a control signal if a temperature sensed by the temperature sensor has a predetermined relationship with a temperature value. In addition, the apparatus includes a baffle positionable, in response to the control signal, between a first position and a second position , wherein (i) the baffle is positioned to direct fluid to flow in a first flow path defined by the channel structure when the baffle is located in the first position, and (ii) the baffle is positioned to direct fluid to flow in the second flow path when the baffle is located in the second position.
In accordance to yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for dissipating heat generated by an electronic device. The apparatus includes a channel structure which is in thermal communication with heat generated by the electronic device. The apparatus further includes a pump array operable to advance fluid within the channel structure. In addition, the apparatus includes a baffle array positionable in relation to the channel structure in a first group position and a second group position, wherein fluid advancing within the channel structure is diverted to flow (i) in a first flow path defined in the channel structure when the baffle array is positioned in the first group position, and (ii) in a second flow path defined in the channel structure when the baffle array is positioned in the second group position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new method and apparatus for dissipating heat which is generated by an electronic device such as an integrated circuit.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for dissipating heat which is generated by an electronic device such as an integrated circuit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for dissipating heat which is generated by an electronic device which is able to increase or decrease its cooling capabilities as needed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for dissipating heat which is generated by an electronic device which actively adjusts its heat dissipating abilities to accommodate time-based fluctuations of heat generation of the IC device.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for dissipating heat which is generated by an electronic device which actively adjusts its heat dissipating abilities based on the current temperature of the IC device.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.